A common technique for providing current limiting protection to an output drive transistor is to use a resistor selectively series coupled with the drive transistor to limit output current to a predetermined value. Current limiting resistors must be selectively switched into an output circuit to avoid constantly interfering with the output current. Therefore, a comparator circuit which senses the output current and compares the sensed current with a reference current to control the switching of the resistor is typically used. However, comparators commonly have too much voltage gain associated therewith and tend to cause an oscillating output. Numerous other bipolar circuits also utilize resistors and base-to-emitter voltages to provide current limited outputs. However, in MOS circuits a bipolar transistor can only be fabricated in an emitter follower structure. Therefore, known bipolar current limiting circuits are not adaptable to MOS counterparts. Further, most bipolar current limiting circuits utilize a relatively stable base to emitter voltage, V.sub.be, reflected across a resistor to obtain a current limiting function. The MOS equivalent of a V.sub.be is a gate to source voltage, VGS, which is not as stable in value with respect to process variations. Therefore, the direct MOS equivalent of known bipolar current limiting circuits results in a highly variable current limiting value.